Thor
Thor (トール, Tooru) is a recurring demon in the series. History Thor is the red-haired son of Odin and god of thunder in Germanic mythology and Germanic paganism. His belt Mejingjard doubles his strength and lightning flashes every time he throws his trusty hammer, Mjölnir. Most surviving stories relating to Germanic mythology either mention Thor or center on Thor's exploits. Thor was a much revered god of the ancient Germanic people from at least the earliest surviving written accounts of the indigenous Germanic tribes to over a thousand years later in the late Viking Age. Thor was appealed to for protection on numerous objects found from various Germanic tribes. Miniature replicas of Mjölnir, the weapon of Thor, became a defiant symbol of Norse paganism during the Christianization of Scandinavia. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin *Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity (1st Battle) Kishin(2nd Battle) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Persona 3: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Khan'' as Thorman Profile Shin Megami Tensei Thorman is the American ambassador to Japan. He requests the aid of the protagonist in defeating Gotou to prevent the demons from overrunning the Earth. Later in the story he reveals himself to be the demon Thor, an agent of YHVH dedicated to the ideal of the Thousand Year Kingdom. He was sent to Earth after discovering that Gotou discovered a way of summoning demons from Makai to the humans realm and was tasked to stop him. In the Law route, Thor congratulates the protagonist for aiding him in the purification of Tokyo. In the Neutral and Chaos route, he fights the party. Regardless of the options, it is too late to save Tokyo from the "Hammer of Thor", a cluster of nuclear ICBMs used to purge the demons. With this, Japan is completely obliterated. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Thor is found in Ikebukuro as a member of the Mantra Army. He is first seen when he knocks Isamu Nitta unconscious with his hammer. He locks both Isamu and the Demi-fiend up, and they must prove their strength to become free. Thor is defeated by the Demi-fiend and allowed free. After the Nightmare System destroys the Mantra Army, Thor admits that their fear-based society had no hope of creating a new world. He allows Isamu free, and then says that he will see the Demi-fiend again if he is truly strong. He does indeed cross paths with the Demi-fiend again on the 418th floor of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Regardless of the Demi-fiend's Reason, Thor tests the Demi-fiend's abilities again. Thor is overwhelmed and dies at that spot. Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Thor can only be made by a Triangle Fusion between Odin, Loki, and a Dwarf, and belongs to the Demon God race. You can only get his plugin by killing an advanced version of Thor as a boss in the Celu Tower Gold Style Run, and then open the chest at the end of the battle with him and Loki, which has a possibility to grant a special item. After another Gold Style Run at the tower, talk to the man in front of the boss room. He will then give you the plugin required to get Thor by Triangle Fusion. He is best known for being the favorite demon of one of IMAGINE's past Game Managers, Dantine. Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey '' Persona 3 / FES Thor is the highest level Persona of the Chariot Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Kazushi Miyamoto's Social Link. His Heart Item is Lightning Gloves, which nullify Elec damage dealt to the bearer. When he is fused with any kind of Nihil weapon, he produces the weapon Mjolnir, his iconic hammer. Mjölnir has an attack value of 340 while having a hit rate of 80. It strengthens Electricity attacks as if the bearer had Elec Boost. It deals electric damage when the protagonist attacks with it instead of Strike damage. ''Persona 4'' Thor is the only persona that can learn the ultimate Electricity skill, Thunder Reign. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Thorman is briefly mentioned again having died of heart failure at the age of 68. He had apparently respected Japan and was fostering friendship between the two countries after he became ambassador.http://321stars.tumblr.com/post/7733628533/tv-ambassador-thorman-of-the-united-states-to Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army '' Devil Survivor 2 '' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Alternate Design (3DS ver.) Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Persona 3 FES Persona 3 FES: The Answer Persona 4 Devil Survivor Devil Survivor 2 Gallery Thor.GIF|Sprite from Kyūyaku Megami Tensei image:smtThor.jpg|Artwork in Shin Megami Tensei Thor4.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei Thor5.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei II thor model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:Thor_IMAGINE_model.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE ThorSt.png|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Thor.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei Thor3.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II image:Thor.png|Artwork from Persona 4 Thor (2).jpg|Thor as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Thor2.JPG|Thor`s alternate color palette in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers thor.JPG|Artwork in DemiKids Thor.gif|Sprite of Thor from DemiKids thor devil survivor.png|Thor as he appears in Devil Survivor Devil_Survivor_2_(USA)_55_17556.png|Thor in Devil Survivor 2 Trivia Thorman's Japanese name, トールマン is an anagram of Truman (トルーマン) in Japanese. This is most likely a reference to how both decided to unleash nuclear weapons on Japan. References Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Kishin Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Norse Mythology Category:Deity Race Category:Majin Clan Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Kishin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Volt Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Thor Thor